


Reevaluate

by kentucky_fried_yoink



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Chick is only halfway an asshole, Chick's Picks, humanized characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucky_fried_yoink/pseuds/kentucky_fried_yoink
Summary: Chick yells at his producer, and Natalie finds out that maybe he's a little less of a terrible person than she expected?





	Reevaluate

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come check out my tumblr @kentucky-fried-yoink. Thanks for reading!

There was always more paperwork to do - it wasn’t that Natalie minded it, but she’d rather be doing research or writing notes for the next airing of her boss’s show than filing transcripts of interviews three years old. And now, thanks to this, she’d have to stay late to work on her own notes for the scheduled interview with one of the rookies for this season.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued trying to sort the papers before her - the desk was so small that she couldn’t spread out the stacks of paper like she wanted to. Why hadn’t they made everything digital yet? Oh, right, she worked with the “Chick’s Picks” broadcasting team. Of course.

And speaking of her boss, she could hear him yelling about something in the hallway now...not that it was anything new, he was always yelling about something.

“No! Absolutely not - I’ve told you before, there’s no way that you’re gonna get me to say something like that in front of the fans!” Fans? What a joke.

“Come on, Hicks…it’s no different from what you usually do. What’s the issue?”

“I told you, man! I’m not doing it!” What was he being asked to do, present actual news on his news show for once?

“Look, I already wrote the script, can’t you just - ”

“Well then rewrite the script! How long can it possibly take for you to delete one line?”

Natalie sighed. None of this would happen if her boss would actually write his own scripts for his show. She paused her music, still leaving her headphones on. It wasn’t like she could work right now anyways.

“No, no, even I have some standards! I won’t poke fun at the Weathers boy, y’hear?”

Well. That was certainly a surprise. She had never known Chick to pull any punches when it came to making poorly-delivered jokes at the expense of the racers. Although, now that she thought about it…she couldn’t think of even one time he’d made fun of Cal. Who was this man and what had he done with Chick Hicks?

She couldn’t hear the producer her boss was arguing with, but she could still hear the retired racer quite clearly - louder than before, in fact. “Don’t be such a nosy bitch, it doesn’t matter why!” Nope, there he was. Natalie smiled. Even when he was attempting to be nice, Chick had to throw in a few insults for good measure. She shouldn’t have doubted his skill.

“I’m the one that gets you your damn views around here!” Views? Well, she guessed there must be some fans who appreciated the unintentional comedic value of her boss tripping over a display cabinet on live television.

“Fine. Fine, do whatever you want.” Natalie could hear the other man finally - but only because he was leaving, walking past the statistician’s small office as he shouted over his shoulder.

Natalie could still hear Chick talking to himself, even now that he was alone. “He really is a good kid, even if he’s friends with McQueen. Besides, I still owe Strip for what happened, and for everything he did before I retired. I can’t go around insulting his nephew, can I?”

That was surprising.

The door to her office opened, and Chick frowned at her as he walked past. In his haste, he knocked a stack of paperwork off her desk. That was not surprising.

“You better not have heard none of that. It’s none of your damn business.”

“Hear what?” Natalie asked innocently as she reached to pick up the files, almost smiling. Her boss made an annoyed sound in response as he crossed the room towards the bookshelves where much of their data on current stats was stored. Sure, Chick was abrasive and arrogant, but maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
